A percabeth story
by cassielovespercy
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been natural enemies threw out middle school, freshman' and sophomore. Could a little assignment change that for junior year?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not a guy so therefore I cannot be Rick riordan.

Annabeth's Pov.

I woke up to the sound of my very annoying alarm clock. Lets just say that it had met my fist. He-he.

"Annie, hurry up!" My step mom Sue yelled.

I grumbled and stood up. I took a shower and changed into me rip jeans and a white tee shirt. I ran downstairs and grabbed my book bag and headed out the door after saying a quick goodbye to Sue and my little sister who is 4 years old. Her name is Amber. She has my curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She has my tan and face figure.

I hopped into my Mercedes Benz and drove off to school. I entered the building and went straight to the office.

"Uh, my name is Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Oh here's your schedule and locker number. Good luck." The lady said.

I nodded my head in appreciation and took off to my locker. Once I found it i grabbed my books I needed and organized my stuff.

"Oh no, your my locker neighbor? Just my luck." A deep voice said.

I turned around to face the one and only Percy Jackson. I hated him. He was always a flirt and arrogant and selfish. He hates me I hate him, you can see where this is going.

I glared at him. "Not this year Jackson. I don't want you bothering me."

"Me bother you? Why would you say such a thing." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Shall we have a flash back on your past behavior towards me?"

"That would be me being a gentlemen." He smirked once again.

"Yeah sure, you're such a liar." I said while walking towards homeroom.

He chuckled. What a child. I cant even stand him for just a second. Why has my life been the miserable one? It really wasnt fair. At least I only have one more year after this of high school. I really cannot wait until I go to college.

I walked into homeroom and sat right in the back of the class. I hated sitting in the front. I like to be not noticed-at all.

"Ok class, we will be partnered up for a assignment. Your partners will be your partners for the rest of the year so get comfortable." Miss. Robin said.

Yea, I get to be partnered with someone who doesn't cooperate with me. (Sarcasm people)

"And last but not least, Percy and Annabeth. "

Shoot. I knew she had it for me.

"Remember projects will be assigned for tomorrow. No switching partners. Now that we have that settled go sit with your partners." Miss Robin said.

I groaned and took out my book to read for the rest of the period.

"It is a coincident we get to be locker neighbors and partners for a project all year long." Percy said.

"I tell you, they have it out for me. They knew we wouldn't get along and so they made everything in their power to do this." I told him.

He laughed. "I like the way you think Chase."

"Hey, what can I say. I have too many imaginations." I said.

"I bet you go on adventures." He smiles.

I nodded my head. "And little characters who chase each other eating them alive."

"Or zombies eating each other alive." He said.

I shrugged. "Or monsters."

"Giants"

"Cyclops"

"Skeletons. "

"They wouldnt be alive so ha." I smiled.

We both laughed at the conversation.

"Well I never thought we could have a real conversation. That gave us some points." Percy said.

"Wow, your right. Congratulations for actually realizing something." I laughed.

"Hey, we all cant be a Wise girl." He fake pouted.

"And we all cant be a Seaweed Brain." I smiled. Wise girl wins again.

We laughed for the rest of the period and started talking random stuff. I cant believe Percy and I didn't have a argument. This year may not be as bad as I thought.

"Well Jackson, I actually had fun talking to you. Don't get used to it."

He smirked. "Oh I wouldnt dare. Lets just ssay that there is more of me than you know."

Wait what does that mean? Was he just flirting with me. No, he wouldnt dare. Lets keep that thought there. Just in case.

"Well Percy. I would say you just flirted with me."

He look taken back. Then he blushed.

"Aw is little Percy blushing. That just gave me a sign." I smirked and packed my stuff up and left leaving him there gaping at himself. He's so cute. Wait did I just said that? I cant possibly like him. I mean we aren't even acquaintance. Just forget about that thought and don't come back to it. Little did I know that that was soon to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's Pov.

The next 3 periods was spent thinking about a certain gray eyes goddess. Was I really flirting with her? I don't like her at all if that's what you're thinking. It is impossible to like a snobby brat like her. I should really get my mind off of her. Girls are really confusing if you ask me. Anyways I was sitting in music class waiting for more students to arrive. And now the last person came in which was...Annabeth. Why does she have to be in thus class?

"Ok students. I just want to test your voice if your a Alto soprano." Miss. Lee announced.

I drummed my fingers waiting to be called. I all ready knew that I would be an Alto. Boys cant sing that high.

"Percy, you're up. Give me the highest ooooohhhh you can sing." Miss. Lee told me.

I stood up and walked over to the stage grabbing the microphone. I took took a deep breath and let out a oooooohhhh.

"Thank you." She said.

I nodded my head and went back to my seat waiting for the rest. Some of them were seriously bad and some would probably become a singer when they grow up. In total it wasnt that bad.

"Last up...Annabeth. " Miss. Lee called.

My eyes darted over where Annabeth was. She stood up and walked up to the stage. Someone behind yelled a boo. That someone was Drew Tankard. Captain of the cheerleading team and the most popular girl here. She was also my girlfriend. I don't really like her. I date her because of my reputation. I know it isn't right but im a teenager.

Annabeth looked up to see Drew laughing off with her friends.

"Continue. " Miss. Lee said.

She cleared up and did the highest ooooohhhh she could. And may I say: wow. It was really really really really- you get the point- high. The class clapped and Drew looked really angry. I would to if I was trying to go for the highest but lost by someone you didn't like.

"Annabeth, that was really high. Welcome to the soprano group." Miss. Lee smiled.

Annabeth went back to her seat and took out the book she was just reading.

"Ok now we'll be putting our voices together. Go ahead and pick your partner but I may change it." Miss. Lee said.

Drew came up to me with a perky smile on her face. "Hey boyfriend. "

I smiled at her and we begun to work. I kept stealing glances at Annabeth who is with this guy named Eric. Drew seemed to notice this and turned perky to angry.

"Why do you keep looking at her? Is she bothering you? I'll make her stop it if that's what it takes." She said stormed off to her friends.

Now Annabeth will have to face the wrath of Drew because of me. Well actually I would love to see that.

The rest of the music was a blur and it was now time for lunch.

I entered the lunch room and went to get some food. It may not be actual food but im hungry. I spotted my friends at a table and went over. My friends include Nico,and Jason. They're really cool if you get to know them. Jason is the jock , Nico is the childless one like me.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Percy." They all said at the same time.

"That's creeping me out." I said.

"I thought it was awesome like we were all controlled my zombies and they took out minds. That idea should be made into a movie if you think about it. What do you think? Zombie control. " Nico said.

"That idea was pretty stupid. You are 17. Do something in that age range. It's pretty weird what you think Nico." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Hey give that thought a chance it does seem like a good idea. You wouldn't know is because you always hang around your girlfriend. " Nico pouted.

"That's not true. Right Percy?" Jason turned to look at me.

"Well, uh...you kinda do hang around her a lot." I said.

"Ha he agrees with me." Nico smirked.

They started to bicker some more. I looked over to the next few tables next to us. Annabeth and her friends that includes Piper and Thalia laughed and talked about random things. I was only really looking at Annabeth. The way her hair falls nicely on her back, the way she smiles, the way her gray eyes shine all the way through, the way- oh never mind. Why am I thinking about her anyway?

"I think someone here goats a little crush." Nico snickered.

"I do not like Annabeth." I hissed.

"Who said we were talking about her?" Jason asked.

I blushed and took in a interest in food.

"Oh sparks, he's blushing. Shall we call her over? " Nico asked Jason.

"No don't call her over." I pleaded.

Jason walked over and dragged Annabeth over here.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Jason smirked. "We just had to tell you that someone really likes you. That person-."

"Shut up." I hissed.

"Who?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy. " Nico said.

She looked at me. Then she started laughing historically. "Funny joke." Then she walked back to her table.

I glared at both of them. "You are definitely going to get it."

"Hey if it helps, Nico has a crush on Thalia." Jason said.

"Cool it man." I Nico warned.

I smiled. "It does make me feel better." I walked leaving them there.

I walked to my locker and got out my books for the next class when I felt a tap on my shoulder.i turned around and found Annabeth there.

"Your are blocking my locker." She said.

I moved out the way and she took some of her books out when a note fell on the floor. She picked it up with an confused look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'll...see you later Percy."She said and walked off.

I gave a wave goodbye before walking off to my next class. What was that all about?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Annabeth's Pov.

I woke up in the morning and brushed my teeth. I did my best to tame my wild hair. After that, I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I wore short jeans and a black tank too under my long sleeve laces shirt. I pulled on my black flats and headed downstairs. When I got there, my little sister was at the breakfast table waiting for food to come. Sometimes I had to cook if Sue couldn't be there.

"Hey Amy." I greeted her.

"It's Amber, but I'll make an exception faw you." She said while kicking her feet under the table.

I ruffled her hair. "Thanks kiddo. "

"Anything faw you." She smiled.

I smiled back and her a bowl of cereal. I grabbed myself some toast and some coffee. I then ran back upstairs to my room. I grabbed my book bag and my leather jacket. I left the room and stopped at my mom's. I opened the door and found her staring at the wall. I quickly walked up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder startling her.

"Mom, are you ok." I asked with real concerned.

She sighed and looked at me. "We'll talk at dinner later on, ok?"

"No mom, why cant you just tell me? Im tired of you keeping things from me tell me." Silent tears rolled down my eyes.

She shocked her head. "Not now, Annabeth. "

I started to get angry at her. "No, we are in this a matter a fact, I always done this on my own. My mom died. Dad is away in the army and you're gonna act like this. I need a motherly figure in my life, but you cant give me that because you never cared about me. Only Amber. I honestly love her, but not you!" I stormed off.

I drove to school with tears coming in my eyes. I got out the car and entered the school building. I wiped some of my tears and not let it fall. Im not the who usually cries, but today im gonna let it all out. Just to today.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called.

I quickly passed my her not wanting to meet her eyes. I ran to my lockers and grabbed my stuff. Another note fell out. Great that's what I needed. Sense yesterday I have gotten notes send over to me. Those notes were really hurtful. I try not to let it show, but it will always show a little bit.

"Hey Annabeth."Percy greeted.

"Not today Percy. I really don't feel like it." I said in a week voice.

Percy must have noticed this and turned over to me.

"Is Annie crying? That's a shocker." He laughed.

I slammed my locker shut. "Not today Jackson. Bother someone else. Today is not the day you want to mess with me."

He did his famous smirk at me. "Oh yeah Chase? What at you going to do about it? Are you going to yell your stupid insults at me? Or are you gonna get your big brother Malcom on me? I'm so scared."

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you." Someone said.

I looked behind me and there stood Malcom with his arm crossed.

"Malcom!" I yelled.

I tackled him with my big bear hugs. I cant believe he's here.

"What are you doing here. " I asked.

He grimaced. "I'll tell you later once im finished with this boy."

He turned towards Percy. He trembled in fear. I would be scared too. Malcom is way taller and more stronger. Percy ran to homeroom without saying anything.

"Thanks well I got to go." I ran towards homeroom.

I reached homeroom and was scared at what I saw. More like a mixture between happy suprized mad and sadness.

I couldn't find the words in my mouth to say something. Im so glad he didn't see me. That he is my dad. Wasnt he supposed to be in the army right now? I covered my face and went over to my seat. Percy was sitting next to me with a expression of fear. I patted his back.

"I know you were scared." I smirked.

He glared at me. "In your dreams."

We both didn't say anything not wanting to argue. He decided to break the silence.

"What wasbon that note?" He asked.

"It was nothing is i said before. Drop it." i snapped.

"Oh yes it was something." He said.

I rolled my eyes. " I wont tell you."

"If you won't tell me then I'll read it." He snatched one of the notes from my binder.

"No please. Stop reading it." I pleaded.

He ignored and I put my head down in shame. Tears came down, but I didn't let anyone see. What is with me and the crying today?

"Annabeth, who wrote this?" He asked.

"Nobody." I said while snatching it back.

"Why won't you-" He started.

"Please drop it." I whispered.

He was quiet for a moment. "For now."

I sighed and waited for the teacher to talk.

"Class, this is Frederick Chase, my fiancé. "

He's cheating on Sue? I had enough. I ran up from the class and out of the room. My life is so messed up. I ran into my car and sobbed uncontrollably. That is until someone came in.

"Annabeth, is that your dad?" Percy asked.

I nodded my head a little bit. "He...is...cheating on my...stepmother. "

He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Come on lets go somewhere else. We're ditching school today. " He decided.

"No I cant let you do that." I said.

He started the car and drove off. We were silent for the whole ride until we reached huge garden.

"You're the only one I'me showed this to." He said.

I gave him a confused look. "But why me?"

He looked at me with his sea green eyes. "Lets turn on a new leaf. My name is Percy Jackson. "

I smiled. "Annabeth CHase. "

We both laughed. Eventually I fell asleep and so did he. The only question in my mind: Does Sue know?


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's Pov.

I fluttered my eyes open to see me laying on something, wait someone. I was really confused and turn over to see Percy sleeping. Now I was really confused. Oh, Percy and I fell asleep. Wait, we fell asleep? Holy Sugar plums.

"Percy, wake up!" I yelled in his face.

He jolted up and cam smashing into my face. Now I probably have a bump there. Thanks a lot Percy.

"Ow that hurts." I moaned.

He rubbed his forehead. "Ditto. "

I yawned. "Percy, we need to get back to school. Wait, what time is it?" I asked.

He sighed. "First, school is over, and second, it's...5:33."

I stood up and put out my hand so he could take it. "Uh well we better get home before we get in trouble. Oh and is anyone looking for you?"

He shrugged. "Probably my friends. I was suppose to go out with them today. My moment is at work."

I brushed off some dirt on my shorts. My hair was probably a mess so I just placed it into a ponytail. Percy stood there awkwardly while I did that. Seaweed Brain.

"Uh well lets go."I started to walk towards the car and hopped into the drivers seat and buckled up my seatbelts. Percy opened my side of the door and smirked.

"I get to drive Annie." He said.

"In your dreams. Why would I let you drive when I can perfectly do it on my own. Is it your man pride?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes."I get to drive because I say so." He pushed me over the side, so that I landed in the passenger seat. What he doesn't know is that this is my car. Jokes on him. Or me. I could be loosing my car. That would be bad.

"You know that this is my car, right?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "I live right next to you. How didn't you noticed that. I feel hurt that my own neighbor doesn't know I live next door. "

He's that guy? I did not know.

I gave him an apologizing look. What? How was I suppose to know? Well I should because he is my neighbor, but you get the point im trying to explain. Well I think you do, but that's not the point. Wait that his. Never mind. Carry on with the story if you may. I was just talking to myself. Actually I was talking to you. Ok, ok I'll let you finish your- my story.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

I glared at him. "You don't have to yell, I am right next to you."

He glared his time. "Im sorry, you weren't even listening what I was saying in the first place."

"Your apology is accepted. " I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and got out of the car. I started walking my way, when I heard footsteps behind me. Is someone going to jump me. They better not try because they're dealing with Annabeth Chase here. I whipped my head around and flinched is ssurprised. I smacked Percy in the head. I frozen at the spot. Percy was one inch away from me. I tried to take a step back, but my back was against the wall. I started to breath heavily.

"Well...uh, bye Percy." I said.

"Well are you going to invite me in or what?" He asked.

"Um...ok." I answered.

Sugar plums. The door needed to be pulled and Percy was right behind me. He finally notices thin and took a step back. I bit my lip and opened the door letting him come in.

"Your house is big. " he said in awe.

I shrugged. "It's a mansion, but I don't really like it."

I walked up to my room not even checking if Percy was behind me and walked in.

"Well this is my room." I gestured toward everything.

He nodded and plopped himself on my bed taking the whole space.

I pushed him over so I could sit. "Taking all of the space now?"

He laughed. What a wonderful sound. You didn't here that from me.

I smiled at him before getting up out of the room. I walked into Sue's room and found her packing her things. Wait why is she packing her things?

"Sue? What are you doing.?" I asked with a sserious tone.

She gave me a sad smile. "Annabeth, im leaving for a while. It's for the best, so don't stop me. Your father and I are having a divorce. As for Amber...im taking her with me. You'll be fine on your own."

I was angry. I was sad. I was scared. "Sue, you cant leave me on my own. You can't take Amber. Who would I have?v

She finished packing the rest of her things. "I can."

I raced over to Amber's room to find her not there. She was already gone and I didn't even say goodbye to her. Tears threatened to come out, but I don't let it fall. I blinked them back. I breathed in and out before returning to my room.

"Sorry for the wait. Difficulty issues." I apologizes before sitting next to him.

We sat in silence. It was a nice silence. Finally I can enjoy letting all my sorrow out, but I needed to tell someone. Why not Percy? But what about Piper or Thalia you can talk to them. But I need to let it go now. Fine, I pick Percy, but only because he is right here at the moment.

"Hey Percy, can I tell you something. You have to keep it a secret. Do you promise? " I asked.

"Sure anything. I wont tell. Is it important. You can trust me." He said.

I nodded. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "My stepmom and dad as getting a divorce. She's taking Amber with her. My little stepsister who is four. My dad as you know is in the army. That means nobody will be in this house but me. Honestly im scared. Im only 16 turning 17 in a week."

"Any other relatives?" He asked.

"Well no." I said while yawning.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

I placed my head on his lap. "Very tired."

THe started to leave. "Bye Annabeth. "

"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone. " I said.

We hayed down in silence. I closed my eyes but wasnt entirely asleep. That's when Percy lips brushed across mine. I smiled and hopefully he didn't see. Now I am confused about my feelings towards Percy. I was too tired to care and eventually fell asleep. Maybe I do like Percy. Just maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later.

It has been two days sense Percy and I really hit it off and two days sense the incident with my family. Malcom only came because he wanted to meet Amber just once. Nice to know right? Anyways, I have been not talking to Thalia sense the incident yesterday.

-FLASHBACK-

"Annabeth will you be able to make it for my volleyball game?" Thalia asked.

"Oh sorry. Percy already asked me to go to his swim meet. It's on the same day as your Volleyball game. Maybe Piper could go." I said.

"What is it with you and Jackson lately. I thought you hated him. Ever sense yesterday you've been tuning me out. If you were my best friend, then you would understand." She crossed her arms giving me an imitating look.

"Well we decided to turn on a new leaf. It isn't my fault you can't make any new friends. Like you could try Nico, you have a thing for him. Besides, you don't own me." I shot back.

"I didn't say I owned you for your information. " Thalia said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't need to say it." I stormed off into one direction while she waked another way.

-End of flashback-

So right now I'm at home watching find demo and eating ice cream. Sad? I don't think so. I took another scoop of ice cream and continued watching when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked over to the door with my PJ's on and opened it. There I found Piper with a bag and a grumpy Thalia with one too. I opened the door wider so they could come in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're going to stay over silly." She answered.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant why? It's a Friday and I wanted to sleep. "

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Exactly. Friday's are suppose to be fun. Whats why Thalia and I had a meeting at school. Anyways why weren't you at lunch today? "

"Because she was meeting up with Jackson." Thalia glared.

"Ok what is up with you two. All day you've been at it." Piper crossed her arms looming at us two for an answer.

"Well we fought over a new...bag. Yeah, that makes sense. And now we are bandv from the mall." I lied.

Thalia looked at me telling me what I was doing was wrong lying to Piper.

"Oh yeah, I believe you. This is not over." Piper said while walking over to the kitchen.

Thalia stood there in an awkward silence. Thalia broke the awkward moment when she walked over to the couch. Piper came back with some carrots in her mouth. She didn't even ask. Thalia put in a DVD in changing from Finding Demo into us when we were young.

"I remember this." Thalia said referring to when the two of us were 10 and we were sparing with forks and spoons.

I smiled and sat down next to her. "Oh yeah...I beaten you every time. "

"Hey, I have beaten you once...because you didn't know we were playing. " She muttered the last part.

I laughed at her stubbornness on admitting things. That's the way we work. I eventually felt like we were kids again and all the fun we used to hame.

Thalia turned towards me. "I missed you Annie."

I smiled at her. "I missed you too, Thalie. "

We hugged each other to death before we heard a small cough and turned to see Piper awkwardly standing there.

"Do you want a hug too?" Thalia asked.

Piper nodded and we had a group had before I explained the fight with Piper.

"Now that we have that done, who wants to go swimming ?" Piper asked.

"We don't have swim suits. " I told her.

"Oh I figured." Whats that suppose to mean. "So I bought some for all of us. " Piper said.

Thalia sighed and examined her bikini. It was icy blue with white gems at the side of it. Mine was a gray bikini with black dots. Piper was purple and pink stripes.

"These are pretty hot. Too bad no one will see us in this." Thalia said.

"I would have to disagree. I'm self conscious about my body." I told them.

"Well sorry Annabeth, but I already called my Jason and he's bringing two of his other friends." Piper told me.

The door bell rang and I quickby ran into the pool room.

Nico's Pov.

We arrived at Annabeth's mansion and ringed the door bell. Piper opened up and let us in.

"Pool room is right this way." Piper guided toward it followed by Thalia and let me say wow. Thalia looks hot I tell you.

"Uh where's Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"In the pool roo which is right...here." Thalia answered.

Let me say today is gonna be fun.

Percy's Pov.

We entered the pool room it was very big. The first time I had been here i didn't get a tour so this is all new to me.

Annabeth stepped out the water and flipped her hair back. I couldn't help but drool. Who wouldn't? Well unless you're a girl. Anyways, I jumped into the water five seconds after the others. Annabeth splashed the water in my face while I splashed back.

"Seaweed Brain. ' She laughed.

I smiled cheekily at her. Then she laughed at something and I was confused. Why was she laughing ?

"You smile too much." She finally said.

I pouted. "Whats wrong with that?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped out the water. "A lot of things."

She walked at the room with red face. Was she blushing? Was I too oblivious to noticed. I decided to follow her to see where she was going. We ended up in the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah fine. So um...do you want something to drink?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, thanks. "

She shrugged. "No problem. "

Awkward silence.

"Um anyway...did something happen to occur that night when I asked you to stay over?" She asked.

I began to think about when I kissed her (by accident) and we slept together. But not in that way. Eww gross people.

"Well...uh. Let me guess you know? " I asked her reffering to the kiss.

"Well kinda." She answered.

Slicence.

"You want more?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Not entirely. "

"We both know what you want." I said and walked back to the pool room leaving her with a shock face.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's Pov.

"We both know what you want. " Percy's words kept repeating in my head over and over again. What did he mean by that? He's driving me crazy here. Does he like me? Do I like him? I don't have a clue. I shocked my head dismissing my thoughts. Today is suppose to be fun. Not me thinking about a stupid crush that doesn't exist. The party was practicley done, so everyone started to leave...well almost every one.

"I'll help you clean up. " Percy offered me.

"Oh, um that's okay. I can do this own my own. No need to keep you here." I gave him the message that I really wanted him gone. Either he ignored it or was being a Seaweed Brain and didn't noticed.

"No I insist." He Said.

"O-ok."I stuttered like an idiot.

He stated to sweep up while I picked up the trash. We did this for awhile until Percy's phone ringed. He picked up his phone and started talking. The conversation went something like this.

"Fine...yeah...beautiful...love you...bye." Then he hanged up.

"Hob was that?" I asked.

He placed his phone in his pocket. "My mom. She called to check up on me."

i nodded my head. "Uh, so why did you say beautiful? " I asked hoping he was talking about me.

He smirked catching my hint of blush. "Were you hoping it was about you?"

I blushed deep red. "In your dreams. "

"Then why are you blushing?"He asked knowing that he had won this time.

"Oh because...you know...people, um blush because they..." I stuttered.

"Please do go on with your lie." He laughed.

I punched him in the shoulder making him wince. "Ow that hurts. Why do yo punch hard?"

I laughed. "My little secret." We both cracked up before he had to leave. I walked him to his car called Black Jack. Why? I have no idea. I stopped when we reached it. Percy waved goodbye to me and I waved back.

"Goodnight Wisegirl. "He said before giving me kiss on the cheek goodbye. I stood there smiling while he drove away. I guess he does like me back. Unless that was a sisterly kiss. What if he didn't put any attraction into that kiss. I know I'm overreacting, but this is my first kiss if you didn't count the one he gave me two days ago. I headed into my house and kept touching my left side of my cheek. I changed into a long T- shirt and slipped into bed thinking about a certain green eyed boy.

(Skip to Monday in music class.)

"Ok class, I will be hosting solo auditions for the talent show. Winner...well, it's a surprise. The auditions starts after school today. I hope to see most of you there." Mr. Apollo looked straight at me, which made me quite uncomfortable.

"Now that we're done with that announcement, today we will be learning how to play the piano. No groaning and no complaining." Mr. Apollo said.

To my right i heard a groan and in was sure Mr. Apollo heard it to. That someone was Percy. He Mr. Apollo a sheepish grin. "Sorry." Percy apologized. Some of the girls giggled while the boys snickered. Mr. Apollo gave him a look before continuing.

"As I was saying, does anyone have any experience in piano?" He asked.

I raised my hand Percy did the same along with another girl. I think she's new or something. I was really surprised when Percy raised my hand.

"Oh good, we finally have some experienced people."Mr. Apollo said. "Anyways, we need three groups so I'll arrange the groups."

I was put in with Percy and the new girl aka Calypso. Percy seems really into her. But he's dating Drew, oh wait he broke up with her three days ago. All I know is that I don't like Calypso. She seams to like Percy. Percy seems into her, but I can see why. Firsthand of all, she's a brunette, second blue eyes, and third, the way she dress. I will admitted that im jealous. I mean I have stupid blond hair, scary gray eyes, and dress badly.

We practiced some of the music until we were pretty much finished. Anyways, Percy and Calypso were pretty enjoying each other. She probably has him wrapped in her finger. This girl was going down. You know why? Because I have feeling for Percy. There I said it and it's done.

"Hey Annabeth, meet Calypso. " Percy said.

I put on a fake smile before I could kill her. "Nice to meet you Calypso."

"Nice to meet you too, Annabelle." Calypso said in a sweet but bitter tone.

"It's Annabeth. " I gritted my teeth, dying to pull her hair out.

Percy laughed at my face and continued talking. "Anyways can she sit with us at lunch." Percy asked with his puppy dog eyes that I CANT resist.

"Fine." I caved in.

"Great because she was to anyway." Percy smirked.

I glared at him before gathering my stuff and headed out to lunch. I entered the lunch room and got my food. I was gonna sit at my usual spot when I saw Calypso there talking to my friends. My motionless face turned into a scowl. I walked out of the cafeteria with my food and outside onto the picnic table. I ate silently before the bell rang and it was time for Greek.

I headed off toGreek when my stomach started to swirl around. I'll manage, just cafeteria food. It can't do that much harm. I sat in my seat and began to listen to the lesson. Now I feel like I have a headache and hurling. Piper was to my right while Thalia to my left. They both gave me looks of concern.

"I'm fine."I whispered to them.

They both gave me looks telling me that they knew I was lying.

I rolled my eyes before my stomach did a double take. I stood up and ran out of the class, and into the bathroom. Thalia and Piper came after me and held out my hair. Such great friends.

"Lets go to the nurse." Piper said.

"Yeah, and we told you you weren't ok. Well we didn't actually tell you but gave you looks and...I'll stop talking." Thalia said.

I rolled my eyes before walking with them to the nurse. When we got there, there was no one there except the nurse.

"Oh hello. What is your problem today." Nurse Smith asked with a lot of sweet in her voice.

"Upset stomach. " I explained.

She nodded her head and then asked Thalia and Piper to leave.

"Let me just take your temperature and ask you some questions." She said.

I sat on the scale and waited for her to write it down. I already knew what I weigh, 90 pounds.

"You way 70 pounds." She said

"I thoudgt i was 90. I'm not that skinny." I said.

"Have you've been eating lately?" She asked.

What kind of question is this? "Of course." I answered.

"What did you eat for breakfast today?" She asked.

I looked down at my shoes. "Nothing." I muttered.

She wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Well Annabeth you're going to have to eat more or you'll be hospitalized. Come back here next week."

"Any more news? " I asked.

"Here's a pass to go back to class. The one before you came here. " She said.

I nodded before standing up. I walked closer to the door before everything turned dark. In case your stupid, it means i blacked out.


End file.
